itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Renly Tyrell
Renly Tyrell is a scion of House Tyrell. He has spent much of his time fostering at Oldtown where he has studied at the Citadel for a long period of time. Appearance and Personality Renly is a young man of average stature, with brown hair and brown eyes. Placeholder Biography Renly Tyrell was born in the year of 358 AC to Lord Paramount Gwayne Tyrell and his wife, Lady Melessa Florent, being their fifth child and fourth son. From early on, he showed interest in scholarly pursuits, displaying much acumen, a trait that would soon turn out to be quite helpful along the path that would be taken by him in the following years. Initially growing up with his numerous siblings, Renly was sent to Oldtown at the age of 10, shortly after his father had not returned from the War of the Seven Banners, as a ward of House Hightower. During his time at Oldtown, Renly served as a squire to Ser Baelor Hightower, learning martial skills, especially the use of the sword, before he went on to receive education at the Citadel. While some of his brothers would emphasise the knightly aspects of their upbringing as a Great House’s scion, and began to admire historical figures like Garlan and Loras Tyrell, Renly in himself of that era found similarities to his direct ancestor Lord Paramount Willas Tyrell, even without a physical restraint seeking cerebral pursuits, and a much more mild-mannered approach than his more martially-inclined brothers. Still receiving training as a squire, which would ultimately lead to being knighted when he was eight and ten, Renly would visit the library of the Citadel, and even though he never forged a link himself, his career intended to be one of a noble scion rather than a maester, he acquired knowledge in many different subjects, including history, astronomy, arithmetic, law and engineering. After his visits to the Citadel, Renly would converse with Triston Hightower, who through their common interest in academia grew to be close friends. As for his interest in the organisational aspects of his status as nobleman, with his eldest brother Victor already being groomed for Lordship, and thereby covering the holdfast’s organisation, Renly focussed on the ‘common’ subject of tradecraft, in which he found application for his studies. It was that time, as well, that upon a visit of House Redwyne to Oldtown, Renly met Lady Myranda Redwyne, with whom he immediately grew close due to shared interests. In order to further the good relations of House Tyrell to its vassals, Renly and Myranda were betrothed at that time. While he was making connections to merchants in Oldtown and the surroundings, working to contribute to House Tyrell’s wealth in his own way, he also committed to a side project of his particular interest, publishing a work concerning the interpretation of the Westerosi legal code under a pseudonym, as he wanted his readers to follow his reasoning, rather than the recognition of name: the Commentary to the Vettrir Jaehaero, by Petyr of Oldtown. After Ser Baelor Hightower knighted him in his nine-and-tenth year, he soon returned to his family in Highgarden, marrying his betrothed Myranda Redwyne. From his new residence, he still kept a constant correspondence to his cousins from House Hightower, especially Lord Triston, with whom he exchanged thoughts on matters both personal and scientific. Currently, as the Tournament in Oldtown is announced, Renly prepares to accompany his brother to the place where most of his youth took place. Timeline * 358 AC: Born to Lord Paramount Gwayne Tyrell and Lady Melessa Florent. * 360 AC: Renly’s brother Quentin is born. * 362 AC: Renly’s sister Megga is born. * 364 AC: Renly’s brother Theo is born. * 365 AC: Lord Paramount Gwayne Tyrell is slain during the War of the Seven Banners, and is succeeded by Renly’s brother Victor Tyrell. * 368 AC: Renly is sent to Oldtown as a ward of Lord Gerold Hightower. He becomes a squire for Ser Baelor Hightower. * 370 AC: At the age of 12, Renly starts to take interest in erudite pursuits. * 373 AC: Renly’s foster-brother and friend Triston Hightower ascends to lordship. * 374 AC: As members of House Redwyne visit Oldtown, Renly meets Lady Myranda Redwyne and is betrothed to her. * 375 AC: The Commentary to the Vettrir Jaehaero is finished. * 376 AC: Renly is knighted and returns to Highgarden. He weds Myranda Redwyne. * 380 AC: As part of his brother’s delegation, Renly travels to Oldtown for the tournament and feast. Family Tree See House Tyrell Supporting Characters * Lady Myranda Tyrell, nee Redwyne (b. 360), his wife (Gift: Beauty) * Mathis Fossoway (b. 367), his squire (Gift: Martially Adept) References Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman